


The Days Get Stressful

by CaptainFreeman



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, I don't even understand what my life is anymore, I give up, Johnstrade, Kitchen Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFreeman/pseuds/CaptainFreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg does not know why, but he loves to spank John after long, tiring days. Best thing is, the good doctor is all too happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days Get Stressful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Someone take my computer away.

 Sometimes, on long days, Gregory Lestrade just loved coming home to his flat, pulling an innocent John Watson onto his lap, yanking down those cute red pants, and spanking him.

 Oh, God yes, his John would moan, arse brightening redder and redder with every hit. It relieved stress, and it was days like these that made him live for his partner, his hand coming down harder and harder. Though his soldier never complained, not once, and late at night when they cuddled on the couch, he would sometimes even ask for it. Telly was boring, he would say, let's do something more exciting.

 So they would. Usually on the chair in the kitchen- Greg was weird, maybe he had a kink for food or an off odd strange thing like that- but other times it would be on the bed. That was far too intimate. When it was on the bed, he would spend long minutes pressing apologetic kisses, opening up his John's arse and pardoning his actions, his lips tentative on the burning flesh.

 It would happen time and time again, though. Both men loved it. That was how they dealt with every day problems it seems. Yeah. Perhaps it wasn't healthy. Wasn't healthy in the least, but, who cares? It was fun. Johnny would squirm, his tan skin blossoming into redness, while he squirmed over Greg's knees.

 Sometimes, he would call Greg 'daddy.'

 Mm, that was nice, he enjoyed that. The idea crossed his mind of having his lover wear diapers, just once, but that would continue to remain a fantasy until he could search for the courage to ask.

 For now, he stuck to what he loved. That was spanking the sass and bad talking and stress and life out of his lover, who adored to stick his rear end up far into the air, occasionally rutting until he released. When he did come to orgasm, it was always after their session (was it a punishment? Maybe so, but Greg wanted John to know he had done nothing bad). It would always be tendered, with John situated against his lover's chest, legs spread wide and taking that cock in his backside like it belonged, and, well, it very well did. 

 They would grunt, they would moan, and Greg was always gentle. Always. That was how they showed their love.

 Now was no different, and the DI thrusted his hips up, listening to the lazy, exhausted groans his sweet John dragged out. They were lovely. 

 Everything about his John was lovely, he mused, and the next afternoon just stepping into their shared flat and searching around made him wild with lust. Today had been very, very exasperating.

 "John!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's the end, just a quick oneshot that I wrote, and I've not even a clue why.


End file.
